Diesel, Daisy, and Harvey
" " " " " " | , and }} |season=AmA |number=210 |season_no=AmA.65 |image1=File:Diesel,Daisy,andHarvey1.jpg |imagewidth= |airdate= Coming Soon |writer=Davey Moore Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= Cranky and Carly }} is the sixty-fifth episode of the miniseries. Plot One morning, Diesel is pulling a goods train on Ryan's branch line when he meets up with Daisy. He is glad to be working with another diesel, but Daisy insists that she is unique and that she is not the type of diesel that he is. Daisy continues boasting to the other engines that she does not need trucks or coaches, greatly annoying Diesel. When he hears Thomas and Percy talking about "a real one-of-a-kind engine," he tells them that he is sick of hearing about Daisy. However, Thomas tells him that he was referring to Harvey, who is also one-of-a-kind because of his crane arm. Diesel, fed up with Daisy's boasting, decides to pay her back. He tries to create tension between her and Harvey by telling Harvey that Daisy has been talking about him behind his back. Harvey is surprised, but he does not take offense. Diesel then tells Ryan to look out for Daisy because Harvey has been saying that he is more useful than Daisy. He then tells Daisy that Harvey has been insulting her. Daisy has never met Harvey but wants him to know how unique she is. Diesel then goes back and continues to tell Harvey how Daisy has been insulting him. Harvey begins to get annoyed with Daisy after hearing this. Meanwhile, Ryan tells Daisy that he has heard that Harvey has been saying he is more useful than her. Daisy is infuriated and says nothing. Thomas asks Harvey what has been going on between him and Daisy. Harvey does not know why she has been supposedly talking about him, but he tells Thomas that she sounds like an unpleasant engine to be around. Later that day, Daisy is on her way to Harwick when a lorry at a level crossing drops some of its crates, blocking her line. Harvey then arrives at the crossing, and although he and Daisy have never seen each other before, they immediately recognize each other. They both angrily stare at each other before Harvey asks her if there is a problem. She complains about the crates on the line, but Harvey says he cannot move them because he has to get a spare coach to replace one that Diesel derailed. However, Daisy offers to take the extra passengers instead, so Harvey has time to clear the line. Daisy and Harvey quickly become friends, much to Diesel's annoyance. He is shocked that two engines are able to get along despite being so different. As he leaves, he does not notice that the points are set to the ramp that leads out into the sea. Diesel's engine gets wet and emits sparks, but Harvey comes and pulls him out. He is surprised that Harvey is helping him after he was so horrible to him, but Harvey insists that he is always willing to help. Daisy arrives and suggests that perhaps what makes an engine special is not how they look, but how they act. Harvey says that Diesel is useful too, but Diesel is too embarrassed to speak. Harvey and Daisy quickly develop a mutual admiration for each other. Diesel respects their uniqueness, and the three engines soon become good friends. Characters * * * * * * * Skiff * * * * * Mr. Bubbles * The Teacher * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Captain Joe Locations * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh Harbour * Harwick * * Knapford Station Yard Trivia * This is an adaptation of the twenty-first season episode, A Most Singular Engine. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Amazing Adventures Category:Episodes About Diesel Category:Episodes about Daisy Category:Episodes About Harvey Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Miniseries